Reencontro
by Mafe Ly
Summary: E se o reencontro de Touya Kinomoto e Kaho Mizuki fosse diferente? E o que aconteceria após esse reencontro? Primeira fic de CCS


Oiee!

Bom, eu tava vendo umas fics de Sakura e percebi que não tinha uma fic desse casal, bom, eles não são bem um casal, mas em fim...Então eu decidi escreve uma bem curtinha..

**Explicações:**

- blá blá blá (fala da personagem)

-" blá blá blá" (pensamento da personagem)

OoOoOoOoOo (mudança de tempo ou cenário)

Espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura!

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo

**Reencontro**

**By Mafe Ly**

Touya estava voltando da casa de Yukito,depois de ter passado o dia lá,estudando.Ele estava andando,quando de repente, vê uma pessoa no final da rua. Eles ficam cada vez mais perto, até que Touya consegue distinguir a pessoa.

-"Não, não pode ser"

Tanto podia ser,como era. Kaho Mizuki, sua antiga professora. Ela tinah partido para o exterior há 3 anos, deixando-o. Mas, parece que ela voltara.E logo percebe que seu antigo aluno e amante.

-Kaho...

-Touya...Tudo bem?

-Ah, tudo.E com você?

-Tudo bem também.-eles ficaram em silêncio,um silêncio irritante até que ela decide recomeçar a falar.- Fazem 3 anos, não é? Muitas coisas devem ter acontecido. Você não gostaria de me encontrar no parque amanhã à tarde para me contar o que aconteceu durante o tempo que estive fora?

-Cla-claro- a idéia de se encontrar com Kaho o deixou animado.Depois de todos esses anos, talvez ele ainda tivesse alguma chance.

-Então nos vemos no parque às 3:00. Até lá.-e dizendo isso, ela continua andando em direção ao templo.

Depois de algum tempo fitando o chão, Touya percebeu que estava ficando tarde, então achou melhor voltar para casa antes que todos ficassem preocupados.

-Chegueii!-ele diz alto quando entra em casa.

-Você chegou bem na hora, Touya. A Sakura acabou de terminar de preparar a comida- e,logo depois que Fujitaka diz, Sakura sai da cozinha para receber o irmão.

-Eu não vou comer a comida dessa monstrenga.Pode estar envenenada.-ele diz provocando a irmã mais nova.

-Ahhhhh! Seu chato! Fique sabendo que eu demorei muito para fazer esse jantar, ta?!-Sakura diz emburrada e ficando vermelha de raiva

-Já chega. Vamos comer.- Fujitaka diz, encerrando a briga.

-Eu...Não to com fome...Vô dormi, boa noite.-Touya diz já subindo as escadas, sem deixar ninguém proferir uma palavra.

Ele já estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama pensando sobre tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu 3 anos atrás,tudo o que ele sofreu sem a presença dela, sobre seus sentimentos, e principalmente, sobre o encontro inesperado que tiveram.

OoOoOOooOOooOoO

Era sábado,então Sakura dormiu um pouco mais do que o costume. Só estavam Touya e seu pai tomando café da manhã.

-Tudo bem com você,Touya? Você está pensativo.-o pai pergunta sereno como sempre.Ele demora um pouco a responder.

-Ontem...Eu encontrei com a Kaho na rua, enquanto voltava para casa.-ele faz uma pausa- Ela pediu para encontrá-la hoje à tarde no parque. Ela quer saber o que aconteceu durante esses anos que esteve fora.-ele responde olhando para baixo.

-E, você aceitou o convite?

-Aceitei...

-Então era por isso que você estava assim ontem e hoje de manhã. Mas Touya,-ele começa um pouco mais sério- eu não quero que se iluda pensando que ela te chamou por outro motivo.Talvez não seja isso. Talvez...

-Ela só queria amizade, eu sei...-Touya completa a frase do pai-Mas, eu tenho que ter esperança.

-Bom dia!!!- Sakura chega na sala se espreguiçando e de pijama.

-Bom dia, Sakura -Fujitaka diz à filha- Dormiu bem?

-Dormi sim, papai. Ah!Pai, eu posso ir com a Tomoyo no parque de diversões hoje à tarde?

-Claro que pode. Quer que eu leve vocês?

-Não. Não precisa, obrigada. Ah, é melhor eu me trocar- e logo Sakura sobe para seu quarto.

A parte da manhã passou naturalmente, até a hora do almoço. Touya continuava a pensar sobre o encontro, enquanto Sakura falava para o pai o que faria no parque à tarde.

Então, chegou a hora tão esperada. 3:00. Touya já estava na entrada do parque esperando Kaho, que logo chega.Ela estava com um vestido azul claro até os joelhos, uma sandália branca e uma bolsa da mesma cor.

-"Puxa,ela está mais linda do que de costume"

-Boa tarde,Touya. Eu demorei muito?-ela diz um pouco preocupada.

-Não, eu acabei de chega também.

Então eles entram no parque, que não estava muito cheio. Touya responde tudo o que ela pergunta. Depois de andar quase 2 horas,eles decidem parar em um banco,que estava embaixo de várias cerejeiras,e a vista, para quem sentava lá, era o lago do parque. Eles ficaram apreciando aquela vista maravilhosa por um tempo. Sem dizerem nenhuma palavra.

- Touya -ela o chamou, mas continuou quieta- "Será que eu estava certa sobre o que te falei há 3 anos?"

- O que foi?-ele diz virando o rosto para encará-la.

-Você...Se apaixonou por outra pessoa, como eu disse que aconteceria?-ela pergunta um pouco tímida.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, só olhando-a e logo depois sorriu: -Só se a Kaho Mizuki que eu conhecia mudou, se não, ainda é pela mesma pessoa.

-Então, parece que dessa vez eu errei porque, eu ainda gosto de você- ela também sorri e logo depois, eles foram se aproximando até seus lábios se encontrarem. Não precisava ser um beijo tímido, já que se conheciam há tempos e já haviam estado juntos, mas foi isso que aconteceu. Um beijo tímido, porém perfeito e que expressou tudo o que os dois sentiam.

Assim que o beijo cessou, Touya passou seu braço por trás de Kaho e colocou sua mão em seu ombro, Kaho, por sua vez, encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Touya.E eles ficaram assim vendo o pôr-do-sol.


End file.
